


You’re Perfect

by WolfandOwl



Series: Werewolf Richie [4]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Post Mpreg, Werewolf Richie Tozier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:02:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28577205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfandOwl/pseuds/WolfandOwl
Summary: A lazy morning turns frantic.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Series: Werewolf Richie [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2050338
Comments: 15
Kudos: 43





	1. Chapter 1

Eddie groaned as he sat on the edge of their bed, rubbing his belly. His babies were active, and one of them had the hiccups, causing his belly to lurch every few seconds. “Mmm... Eds, you okay?” Richie asked, blinking sleep from his eyes. 

A smile stretched across Eddie’s face, and he beckoned Richie over. Richie shot out of bed and crossed over to Eddie, kneeling in front of him, always eager to feel their pups move. He laid his hand on the side of Eddie’s swollen belly, and giggled as it lurched again. “They’re getting so big, baby,” Richie whispered, in awe of what he and the love of his life created. Eddie scoffed and laid back on his elbows. “Tell me about it”.

He grunted as the left side of his belly bulged outwards, becoming much larger than the right. “You okay?” Richie asked, eying the odd proportions of his lover’s belly. Eddie nodded, laying a hand on his stomach once again, attempting to relax his babies. “One of them is stretching out,” he explained, letting out a breath as his belly returned to normal. He motioned for Richie to help him stand, and the other man led him into the bathroom, turning on the shower and waiting for it to heat up. As Richie fiddled with the pressure of the water, Eddie glanced in the mirror, his eyes wandering down to his belly.

God, he was so big. At eight months pregnant with triplets, it appeared that he was literally ready to burst. His stomach stuck out far in front of him, round and heavy like a ripe tomato. His flesh visibly shifted and rippled, jumping occasionally at a particularly strong kick. A sharp pain suddenly shot through him, and he staggered forward, catching himself on the sink. His eyes widened in fear as warm liquid slowly trickled down his leg. “Richie!” He screeched, grabbing his enormous belly and hissing as his babies kicked harder. 

Richie was next to him in an instant, skidding to a stop on the tile. “Eddie baby, talk to me! What’s wrong?” His voice quivered with fear, eyes large behind his glasses. Eddie sucked in a pained breath and met Richie’s eyes. “I don’t know! God, Rich, it hurts!” The other man quickly walked Eddie back into the bedroom, getting both of them dressed, before helping Eddie downstairs and into the car. 

Richie drove quickly, but safely, wincing at Eddie’s pained cries. They reached the emergency room in record time, before Richie ran inside to get a wheelchair. Inside the hospital, Eddie screamed in agony, clutching his belly and praying that his babies were okay. 

A nurse entered their room, hurriedly setting up an ultrasound and pressing the wand to Eddie’s burgeoning belly. Staccato whooshing filled the room, and the nurse called out into the hallway for help. Several other people entered the room, before rushing Eddie down the hallway. “What’s going on?” Richie cried, tears streaming down his face. “Eddie needs an emergency c-section,” the doctor explained. “The triplets are in serious distress”.

***

Richie sat next to Eddie in the recovery room, cradling one baby as Eddie held the other two. They were beautiful: two girls and one boy, all with dark curly hair and blue eyes. Eddie’s eyes were soft as he looked down at his son, snuffling quietly as he nursed. “What should we name them?” Richie asked softly, not wanting to disturb the serenity of the scene. 

Eddie stroked his son’s downy hair, smiling. “Frank for our little man,” he whispered, looking up at Richie. The other man smiled. “I love that. What about Beverly for one of the girls?” He asked. Eddie sniffled and nodded, staring down at his daughter laying on him, before looking at the other girl in Richie’s arms. “And her?” Richie asked. Eddie’s eyes softened. “Ellie”.

Richie’s face broke into a grin, before he carefully reached out a hand to caress Eddie’s arm. “Do you think they’ll be like me?” He asked? “Hm?” Eddie mused, unsure of what Richie was referring to. “Werewolves”. Eddie met Richie’s eyes again, suddenly serious. “I’m not sure, but if they are, I won’t love them any less”.

The other man’s face crumpled and he choked back a sob. “God, Eds. I love you so much”. Eddie smiled as he took in their perfect family. “I love you too, Rich”.


	2. Ideas?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What would readers like to see?

Hi guys! I’m seeing that there’s still interest in this series, so I wanted to ask my readers what you would like to see happen. I will probably take all suggestions into consideration for the next installment. Please don’t be shy, and tell me what you want to happen! Thank you!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
